Sensei
by kemmybear
Summary: Kurumi Ijuuin is now in Senior Highschool. Kurumi swore that she'd forget her feelings for Fuji Syusuke, but what if they meet again? AU and contains spoilers from Episode 134:My Prince


**DISCLAIMER: **Tennis no Oujisama is owned by Konomi Takeshi (Manga Author). Some added chracters though, belong to me.

**NOTE: **This is an "Alternate Universe" fanfic and as far as I know, the Rikkai Dai is the only school with a highschool. But I still don't know about that either. So inshort, SEIGAKU HIGH is very much my own idea and as well as the other highschool that are going to be mentioned later in the story.

**WARNING: **This is an AU fic and contains spoilers from Episode 134, "My Prince".

* * *

Kurumi Ijuuin shoved the photo album under her bed. She couldn't sleep again that night and so she decided to glance at the old photo album she's been keeping. What she had just done was a bad idea. Now, it seemed like the sandman didn't want to enter her room anymore.

It has been almost seven years when she had last seen that sticker photo - not to mention the actual person in the photo. Was it really possible to fall in love at the age of 11? Now, thinking about what she really felt back then - that smile of his that made her want to smile as well. Was it love? Puppy love as others say? But what was she really contemplating about?

Unconsciously, her hand searched for her cellphone. It took her five minutes to find it under the messy desk. Yes, there was only one person she could talk to on these sleepless nights.

_Ring! Ring! Ring!_

"Mmm...moshi... moshi...", a sheepish tone was heard over the line.

"Na...Narumi, did I wake you up?", Kurumi asked her twin who was probably asleep.

"Ku...Kurumi? It's 11:45 pm already you know. People like ME need some rest. So what's wrong? Can't sleep again?", Narumi just hit the bull's eye.

"Uhuh...so can we chat for a while?", Kurumi pleaded over the phone.

"There's a 90 percent chance of you glancing over the photo album earlier and a 100 percent chance of you calling me after you've realized that looking through the photo album was a bad idea.", Narumi just hit another bull's eye.

"Eh? You're starting to sound like Inui-Sensei.", Kurumi teased.

"Was I? Anyway, it's not like your twin wouldn't know what's in your head. Go to sleep now or we'll both flunk tomorrow.", Narumi yet again hit another one.

"H..How did you know I have a test tomorrow?", Kurumi was surprised at Narumi's mystic knowledge about the test.

"Hmm...Twin's intuition?"

They both said their 'goodnight's and hung-up the phone. Then Kurumi threw herself on her bed.

_'Bakabakabakabaka!!! Now I'll totally flunk the test tomorrow if I can't get some shut-eye.'_

She covered herself with the blanket and forced her eyes to shut tight until all her consciousness faded.

_**Next destination:** Dreamland_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_"Syusuke-kun! Matta detto shi o yo!"_

_"A..Ah..."_

A brown-haired boy in his junior-high days promised a little girl of the age of eleven.

The little girl had sticked the photo on his cheek.

She waved as the boy disappeared into the distance.

'_Matta...deau ka na?'_

Kurumi just fell out of bed.

_'Yume ka...'_

All was just a dream.

She yawned as she scratched her head. Her eyes widened when she saw the wall clock.

"Ah!!! I'm going to be late!", Kurumi screamed as she ran to the bathroom.

Last night, she couldn't sleep and now she is frantically getting ready for school. What a pity of forgetting to set one's alarm clock before going to bed.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'_Arrived just in time!'_

Kurumi has just missed her morning tennis club activities, but it really couldn't be helped. She stopped in front of her locker and dialed the combination. Taking a deep breath, she opened it.

_**BOOM!!!**_

Numerous envelopes came falling down from her locker. Sometimes she wondered whoever designed the locker to have holes in them must've been a fan-mail lover. Well, she certainly isn't one.

_'Great! This will delay me more.'_

Giving out a sigh, she started picking up the envelopes and shoved them into a paper bag. Being an ace player in the Girl's Tennis team, she had to pay the price. And this was it. Luckily for her, there weren't many groupies around that morning.

As she started walking to her classroom, she thought of how things had changed over the past few years. Before, nobody had really paid attention to her and to her play. She was shocked when she entered Junior High. Everybody admired her because of her Tennis Skills. Although many adored her, she felt like she should be careful of green-eyed people.

_'Oh another one of my bad attitudes. I have a test and still I'm thinkning of such things. Oh well, it's just Math today. I'll be fearing it, if it was History.'_

_**Next Destination:** Math Class_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ohayou! Ijuuin-sama!", as soon as Kurumi opened her classroom door, she was greeted by her groupies.

"..uhm...Ohayou...", she was taken aback.

Regaining her posture, she walked passed the group and seated at the corner of the room, where she was supposed to be.

_'I think today's my lucky day! 'That' person is not –'_

Her thoughts were cut-off by an annoying voice.

"Kurumi-chan!!! Ohayou.", handing a flower to Kurumi, a boy of silky silver hair knelt in front of her.

"...here.", she murmured.

Hideaki Takemoto, Senior Student of Class 2 and an ace tennis player of Seigaku High.

"Stop making a spectacle out of yourself.", she whispered to the boy.

"My declaration of love is not humiliating.", the boy stood up and earned a glare from the girl in front of her.

_'Ignore him! That's the best I can do.'_

"Hey, Kurumi-chan? Kurumi-chan? Kurumi-chan!", Hideaki shook the girl.

"Quit it will you!", Kurumi snapped. And everybody in the room went quiet.

Before Hideaki could open his mouth to argue with Kurumi, the sliding door slid open, revealing their class adviser.

The students immediately went back to their seats.

"Now that all of you have seemed to settled, I will start my important announcement.", Koizumi-sensei shifted his glasses upward.

"As all of you know, I have been teaching in this school for 30 years now. It has been a privilege to have taught students such as yourselves, but now its time for me to retire.", the students gasped.

"Demo...Koizumi-sensei...what will happen to us then? What about our long test today?", a student stood up and the whole class started whispering to their seatmates.

The whispers were getting louder by the minute. Koizumi-sensei tried to open his mouth to settle the students down but his voice drowned out in the noise. Finally he snapped...

"URUSE!", the class fell silent and the standing student took his sit.

"I'm not finish with my announcenment yet!", Koizumi-sensei, once again shifted his glasses upward as he regained his composure.

"I'm retiring tomorrow but I'm not teaching you today.", whispers arose from the entire room once again.

"Today, you'll be meeting your new "Class Adviser". Come in now.", just then, a brown-haired man of 20's walked in the classroom.

Kurumi Ijuiin couldn't believe her eyes! It was...it was...

"This is Fuji Syusuke-san, your new Class Adviser and Math Teacher. Now I hope that you'll be good to him.", Koizumi-sensei said his last sentences to his students and walked out of the class.

"Saa, let me introduce myself first. I'm Fuji Syusuke, 23 years-old and from now on your Class Adviser.",he smiled and took out the class record.

"Saa, why don't we start class.", Fuji Syusuke started the role call.

_'This can't be real? Fuji-nii...'_, Kurumi was still in a daze, contemplating whether this was a dream or not.

"Is Ijuuin Kurumi here?", the girl snapped out of her thoughts hearing her name being called out.

"Ha...hai!!!", she unintentionally stood up.

"You can answer me, seating down.", Fuji chuckled.

"Uh...hai...", Kurumi sat down, flushing.

_'He's forgotten...'_

After calling out the last student, Fuji Syusuke widened his grin.

_'Now, the fun begins.'_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**MESSAGE:** Thank you for reading! Corrections are greatly appreciated!

Again, Seigaku High is just my idea.


End file.
